rangrasiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Sanaya Irani
Sanaya Irani (pronounced iːraːnːiː) is an Indian television actress. She is known for her roles in the television serials Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? and Miley Jab Hum Tum. Sanaya is currently seen in Colors TV's Rang Rasiya. Personal life While she was born and raised as a Mumbaikar, Irani is of Persian descent. She is one of three siblings - a brother and a sister - both of whom reside abroad in Chicago, U.S. The model-turned actress spent seven years in a boarding school in Ooty. Following this, Irani graduated from Sydenham College and considered pursuing an MBA degree but instead became a model. She then forayed into acting with Jagjit Singh's song Tumko Dekha To Yeh. Irani is also a Zoroastrian. The actress announced her relationship with her co-star Mohit Sehgal from Miley Jab Hum Tum on 19 November 2010, the last day of the shoot. Having repeatedly talked about their love for one another, the couple have been in a relationship for five years. However, both have denied reports of marriage and have said while it is not planned for the near future, they do plan to settle down one day. Sanaya has spoken about her fears of marriage, calling it 'frightening'. "Just the mere thought of staying away from my parents scares me" said Sanaya. The couple have said how they are the perfect examples of "opposites attract": "I am not a romantic. In fact, Mohit makes up for the romance missing from my end. I guess that's why they say that opposites attract", says Sanaya. Despite growing up in India, the actress wasn't fluent in Hindi and spoke of her struggles with the language on several occasions. "It was very tough for me initially, since I was not very comfortable with Hindi. My directors also helped me. In Left Right Left, the director helped me pronounce each word and then form the sentence for the dialogue. It was tough but I pulled it off. While I definitely cannot claim that I am an expert in Hindi, things are much better now," says Sanaya. She has described herself as a jovial but emotional person. Sanaya has maintained a close friendship with colleagues Gautami Kapoor (friend of eight years), Arjun Bijlani, Akshay Dogra, Drashti Dhami, Daljeet Kaur Bhanot, Barun Sobti, and Ragini Khanna. Career Television Her first portfolio was taken by photographer, now actor Boman Irani, with which she began modelling. Early in her career, she appeared in various advertisements for companies such as Airtel, Reliance, and Pepsi, working with Bollywood actors Shahrukh Khan (Belmonte), Amitabh Bachchan (Dabur Honey), Priyanka Chopra (Lux), Saif Ali Khan (Lee), and Kareena Kapoor. She made her performing debut with Jagjit Singh's song "Tumko Dekha To Yeh" before appearing in other music videos. Sanaya debuted onscreen as Bobo in the Yash Raj film Fanaa (2006) opposite Kajol. The actress once said, "It was by accident that I got that role. It was like a dream come true for me, since Aamir Khan and Kajol are my favorite actors," 4 She then made her television debut four years later in the SAB TV drama Left Right Left (2007) as Sameera, a new joining cadet. This was followed by a negative role in Radhaa Ki Betiyaan Kuch Kar Dikhayengi (2008) on Imagine TV. Her first lead role as a protagonist came in STAR One's Miley Jab Hum Tum (2008-2010), as the simple, studious and reclusive Gunjan. After the end of Miley Jab Hum Tum, Sanaya portrayed the bubbly and loving Khushi Kumari Gupta, the female protagonist of Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? (2011-2012). Sanaya spoke of her struggles while portraying the character. "I never knew how I would do it as I was so scared that I would cry. I would tell Gul (producer) that I cry every time after pack-up, not knowing how I could do this. But it happened," she said. "I really worked hard. I would go home thinking about it, sleep thinking about it, wake up thinking about it, looked in the mirror, try to do things. I gave it my best. I would sit and read. My Hindi is a problem, and I had to speak so much in the show, I would sit in my room and do my lines again and again, so I would not even fumble once." Sanaya's hard work, dedication and her portrayal of the character as well as her chemistry with co-star Barun Sobti brought her massive popularity and made her one of the most well-known and admired actresses of Indian television. The show, which aired its final episode on 30 November 2012, had consistently maintained its position as one of the top ten daily dramas on Indian general entertainment channels and has a tremendous fan following. Sanaya's popularity has grown immensely over her time in the industry. Known for her beauty, she has received three 'Face of The Year' awards and was the only television actress to be included in People's Magazine (India) forty most beautiful women. She was recently titled the 6th Sexiest Asian Women Alive. In early 2013, Sanaya played the role of a vivacious and modern girl in Chhan Chhan (2013) opposite Anuj Sachdeva (who replaced Farhan Khan due to the latter being unable to grasp the audience) on Sony TV. The show was loosely based on the Hindi movie Khubsoorat. However, due to a poor-script, the show failed to gain ratings and ended on 19 September 2013. Sanaya is currently seen in Colors TV's Rang Rasiya opposite Ashish Sharma. The show is produced by Saurabh Tiwari, head of Nautanki Telefilms'. The serial is about "guns and roses". While Parvati believes in love, Rudra hates anyone who invests in that emotion, and yet they get attracted to each other. Rang Rasiya has been gaining a lot of viewers and recently topped the most-watched show on Colors TV. Reality Shows & Appearances Sanaya briefly hosted the second season of Zara Nachke Dikha on STAR Plus with boyfriend Mohit Sehgal. She was also seen as a panel member in Meethi Chorii No. 1 opposite Ragini Khanna. In 2011, Sanaya joined close friend Ragini Khanna again at the launch of Ra.One with Shahrukh Khan. During the three months after Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?, Sanaya appeared as a contestant in Welcome - Baazi Mehmaan-Nawaazi ki, hosted by Ram Kapoor. The actress was seen in Week One of the reality show opposite Ragini Khanna, Nigar Khan and others. She also hosted Zee TV's Valentine's Day special Ishq Wala Love with Karan Grover. Sanaya has spoken of her desire to participate on Colors TV's dance show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa one day. She was offered the reality show twice but had to turn it down due to other commitments. The first time, Sanaya was working on Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon and the second was during Chhanchhan. She has said she will do the dance show when she has no prior commitments so she could concentrate on it. However, Sanaya did appear in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa (Season 6) once briefly as a guest co-host with Kapil Sharma and later as a guest contestant in support of close friend Drashti Dhami during the Teen ka Tadka special. During her time in Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon, Sanaya visited Leicester and Birmingham, England in 2012 on behalf of Star Plus. The actress who was not expecting a big crowd, was overwhelmed with the welcome she received from the massive crowd. People had to be held back by bouncers as they attempted to catch a glimpse of her. She said: "I am used to this in India, and while I have visited the UK before, I have never had anything like this. I was not expecting it. I love meeting the fans. They are always very kind and welcoming, and Leicester is so different." On 25 November, Sanaya once again visited U.K for the Star Parivar Live event and Artesia, California in December 2012 for a meet and greet with fans. Television Fiction shows 2008 Left Right Left Cadet Sameera Shroff 2008 Radhaa Ki Betiyaan Kuch Kar Dikhayengi Sanaya 2008-10 Miley Jab Hum Tum Gunjan Bhushan 2011-12 Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? Khushi Kumari Gupta Indian Telly Award for Best Onscreen Couple - with Barun Sobti (2012) Nominated—Indian Telly Award for Best Actress in a Lead Role (2013) 2013 Chhanchhan Chhanchhan Sarabhai-Borisagar 2013 Idhu Kadhala? Shruthi Tamil-dubbed version of Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? 2013 Rang Rasiya Parvati Currently working Reality shows 2008 Kaho Na Yaar Hai Participant 2010 Zara Nachke Dikha - Season 2 Host 2010 Meethi Choori No.1 Participant 2012 Movers & Shakers Masala Markey Guest 2013 Welcome - Baazi Mehmaan-Nawaazi ki Contestant (1st Week) 2013 Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa (season 6) Guest co-host / Co-contestant with Drashti Dhami ('Teen Ka Tadka' week) 2013 Bigg Boss 7 Guest appearance Others 2012: Star Parivaar Ka Tyohar (Star Plus Special) 2013: Ishq Wala Love (Zee TV's Valentine's Day special) — Co-host with Karan Grover Films Fanaa as Mehbooba (Bobo) - 2006